Talk:Trelane
Q = Trelane I know its never made clear, but is Trelane actually a Q? -- 14:15, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :It is never made clear, as you said, therefore we do not know. I do believe that one of the novels, Q-Squared, says that he is, but I have not read it so I am not sure. My sister reads those novels, not me. In addition, anything in that is, of course, non-canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:29, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::As it states in the article: ::Fans have long speculated about a link between Trelane and Q, and author Peter David even wrote a novel, ''Q-Squared, predicated on this notion. However, no canon evidence exists to support this theory.'' ::So, there's your answer. In canon? No. In the books? Maybe. -- Sulfur 14:30, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :::The fact that Trelane appears to be a child, and Q has clearly stated in Voyager that he is the first Q to be a father, it would seem that Trelane is not a Q in cannon. Time difference How did Trelane know of Napoleon. He was looking 900 years into the past from 2267CE, which would mean the most recent events he'd be seeing will be from 1367CE. :He also knew of Alexander Hamilton. So suffice it to say, Trelane knew of the 19th century. – 20:45, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Memorable Quotes typos? Is it just me, or are several of the quotes spelled wrong? - RaspK 01:51, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Yep, and they have been fixed. If you ever see a spelling mistake, feel free to fix it. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:53, 10 August 2007 (UTC) His home I was looking around for an article about his castle. I thought maybe one was written, but I couldn't find a link on either this page or the planet's page. Is there such an article and if so what is it titled? Inspiration for Q? Has anyone varified or denied that Trelane served as an inspiration for TNG's Q? They are very alike, and I find it hard to believe that it is a coincidence. Xavius, Envoy of Fluidic Space 17:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Why is it so hard to believe? --OuroborosCobra talk 18:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fans have long speculated about a link between Trelane and Q, and author Peter David even wrote a novel, Q-Squared, predicated on this notion. However, no canon evidence exists to support this theory. -- Captain MKB 18:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think he's asking about a canon link. He's asking about writer inspiration. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::John de Lancie stated to a Star Trek convention (that I was at) that Q was designed as a more sinister version of Trelane. Mark Lenard, at the same convention, said Gene Roddenberry told him the same thing. Noting canon here, since it was a verbal statement now some 15 years ago. -FC 04:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC)